The Paw Patrol: Their futures.
The future has come, the time is now, and the pups we love are now going their separate ways.. They have done so much for adventure bay, while not asking for anything in return. Now they have decided to experience more of what life has to offer beyond Adventure Bay. Ryder knowing this day would come, would be a sad one but he has planned for it. The Paw Patrols trainees will notw be taking the mantal of their mentors, they will be taking their places. Ready to serve those of Adventure Bay like their mentors and friends. One of these pups being Smoky, Rockies little brother who will not be the head police pup for Adventure Bay. The night before each of the pups heads out for their new future will they will celebrate the night before. Mayor Goodway and Adventure Bays Citizens would celebrate the pups help and friendship over the past years. They would give the Pups not just a celebration but a night to remeber with a huge festival in their honour. *'Chase' has now become the head of the Royal Guard for the royal palace at Barkingburg, he has become the pup entrusted to protect the kingdom and its citizens. Show that love, comassion, and sacrifice for others is more rewarding then anything else. Even showing Sweetie there is more to life then just the quest for power. *'Zuma and Skye '''would head both head out deep nto the see, as night dawned on the day they both left the sun would soon set. The moon would rise and the Merpups would rise to the surface to meet them. Taking both Skye and Zuma transforming them into merpups with the halp of a permanant transofmation that would last even after the moon falls and the sun rises. *'Rocky 'given an oppurtunity of a lifetime, has become a head engineer pup for the city of Roanoke, he has now devoted thimself to make this once great city a technological marval of the 21st century. Although unknown to his friends, he has been transforming into a were-puppy every full moon. The transformation has taken its tole on him, even in the midst of meeting a pack of were-puppies Rocky has attemtped to fight these urges and stay as a regular canine. *'Rubble 'has dedicated himself now as a musician, he has decided to travel the world to write and perfoma music. *'Marshal: '''Given his talant for Pup Fu, marshal has decided to know everything there is but the ancient art. Giving up his worldy positions and has head off deep into east asia in order to find an ancient temple. A temple said to have been the birthplace for Pup few and many other types of marshal arts. *Tracker, although unfortunate, not all stories end happily. After the recent exploration of an ancient temple in the deep jungles Tracker became infected by something. Unkown of its origin and even as the pups tried to help him tracker had become consumed and ran deep into the jungle never to be seen again. Until an incident that happend that would reunite the Paw Patrol, but thats another story.